


grounded

by rivvet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivvet/pseuds/rivvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years and we all went our own ways, sure I mean we came for Aang's wedding and some little things but it wasn't the same. That made me glad he almost kinda sorta kidnapped me and took me on the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guesswork

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written fanfiction in what must be at least 5 years, its certainly slow, and the story hasn't even begun yet! Well I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it! Criticism and complaints ALWAYS welcome!
> 
> First chapter is Aang's POV and its not about anything but fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when did they start acting so weird together? Aang tries to discern why while Katara distracts him.

A pleasant squeak escaped her lips, causing the young water tribe warrior to grin stupidly, and the blind bandit to smack him across his face.

I don't really remember when it happened, I must have been too engrossed with Katara to have seen it happen, but Toph and Sokka got incredibly close in the past years. I put more effort into finding out when when my two friends suddenly hit the target when Katara bumped my hip with hers, knocking me back into the present.

"..So can we please invest in some nicer chairs to use?"

I give her a smile and nod, chairs? Who doesn't want soft chairs, it certainly became an issue at their wedding a couple weeks ago..

Oh right! Sokka and Toph were there acting close too! I remember her leaving his side once the whole night, and that was only because Katara made a joke about the two, I'm pretty sure it was just a joke, I mean, I laughed pretty hard, but that might have been the alcohol. Toph, though, she took it pretty close, and then Sokka got all hurt too! Helped explain why the next time they talked to us was after the put a couple dead fish in our honeymoon bed...

I shiver and Katara glances over at me, her smile bringing a goofy grin out of me.

"Aang you seem like there's a lot on your mind, wanna stop for a minute? I think the couple behind us wants to spend some alone time" Katara giggled and I could swear I heard Toph groan. I nodded and looked back at Sokka and Toph, both laughing stupidly, until Toph tossed something, really hard! Wow she has an arm, wait its getting bigger... Oh damn it.

CRASH!!

Well... Gotta hand it to Toph, her accuracy couldn't be closer if she wasn't blind. I had Katara in my arms when the boulder landed where she once stood. After the second of shock wore off Katara screamed and jumped out of my arms, her face never got this red! I grab Katara's hand and get rewarded with her pulling me to follow her.

"You could have hurt me!"  
"Oh twinkle-toes would never let the happen." I smiled and looked at Toph and Katara.  
"I don't care! You need to be more careful!" Katara was bearing her teeth and Toph was becoming a little annoyed herself.  
"Whatever Katara, maybe you don't need to be making stupid jokes. im going for a walk then if your going to be all pissy!" The last word was almost screamed out, she grabbed Sokka's hand and walked off, the last I heard was Sokka asking stupidly why he had to go with her and a small thump

"Jeeze three years already and she still gets angry for nothing! What's her problem?!"

I tossed a smile at Katata and sat grabbed her hand

"well, maybe itd be great if we could spend some alone time.."

Katara blushed and smiled, her eyes darted down and her shoulders shifted, dropping her robe...

"Ummm, I think you got the wrong idea Katara, sorry." I grabbed her robe and put it back to her shoulders, laughing and rubbing the back of my neck. She giggled and looked up, but I could tell she was a little let down.

"Well what did you have in mind?."

I took her hand and smirked, I could swear I saw her pick up a little bit.

"Well maybe you could help me. I've been thinking, about Sokka! Oh and Toph too, umm when did they get so... Y'know."

Katara smiled and looked back, thankfully we were alone now, as to where Toph and Sokka went, well, who the hell knows?

"I dont know, it's hard to say it ever really changed. it seems like a lot of it began after Suki broke up with Sokka last winter, you know, but then its like they dont even realize what they each mean to the other sometimes."

I looked back, oh yeah, that was a train wreck, poor Sokka moped around for days after Suki left, and Toph was left trying to return her best friend. If anyone could do it, it certainly was Toph and Sokka was soon back to his own feet thanks in no small part to the blind earthbender.

I leaned back, but then a thought popped in my mind.

"Wasn't Sokka going out with Ty Lee when he broke up with Suki?" Katara smirked and eyed Aang. Yeah it was true Sokka kinda dove into Ty Lee late after drinking one night, and it just continued from there. The fling lasted longer then expected, no doubt because of Ty Lee's special 'attributes'

"Well yeah, like I said, oblivious. Sokka doesn't see it and Toph is too shy to do anything about it. I still dont think she's even told him she..." Katara shifted and continued.

"I still don't think they've even kissed." I grinned and planted my lips on katara's neck nuzzling in while she thought.

"Maybe they are more about physical interaction then emotional connection." A moan escaped Katara's lips and she looked down at me and began to trace her fingers in circles on my back. 

"Lord I hope not, she's only fifteen Aaang! What if Sokka is taking advantage of her." I stopped kissing at her neck and let out a big laugh. Really? Toph, the strongest earthbender in the world and the clever woman she became as she matured, its hard to say she isn't taking advantage of Sokka.

"You know what I mean Aang" she said, tapping my neck anxiously awaiting for more of my lips, I smiled even harder.

"Well you can always say Toph's had it coming." This time Katara let out a laugh.

"Yeah, it took long enough for her to get his attention, what with her small 'assets' and slim curves, I hope she can keep it." Suddenly my blood rushed to my head, Katara nudged ever so slightly at my belt and made a whimpering sound. I grinned and grabbed her, lifting her and carrying her in both my arms.

"Oh yeah Sokka would have to be an idiot to leave her and suffer the conseq-... Ummm Katara."

She shifted in my arms, and somehow ended up toppling me with both her legs wrapped around my hips.

"Yes Aang..?" she almost moaned out, oh jeeze Katara right now? I don't think...

"Stop thinking its getting in the way." she smirked and nibbled on my neck... Oh damn it, I didn't even have this in mind... I wiggled my hips to escape but Katara had me locked down.

"Just shut up and enjoy the privacy Aang" Katara whispered and pulled at my belt. Sometimes its fun to have an older girlfriend..

Well, Im sure Sokka and Toph will be gone for a while, Katara and I can be quick, im sure we'll be fine..


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I cant say I didn't have it coming. Toph and Sokka relieve some tension.
> 
> Written in Toph's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh I wrote this purely for the Tokka and I feel bad because its small and I still haven't even explained where I am going with this story, trust me when I say the true story will at least be shown in the next chapter.
> 
> Days later and im still cleaning this up THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR POSTING SOMETHING.

"You totally didn't have to punch me."

Another smack against his arm and Sokka is silenced. I would much rather I have some quiet while I brew and find a suitable place.

Aang and Katara were a couple dozen feet away from us, talking about something or another, but I was making wonderful distance and soon I couldn't even make out their heartbeats. Sokka dropped his equipment and ran forward and explored the new terrain.

"I think this is the smallest river through the north Earth Kingdom."

I smile and walk over to him as he dives into the water, screaming about a fish he wanted. Something I couldn't quite hear but I giggle. Fuck, why did I giggle?

It happens a lot now, ever since he kinda sorta kidnapped me from Gaoling. Of course it was for the mission but it didn't smother my crush in the slightest. Not to mention our little fun that was in no way related to the almost kidnapping that occurred later.

At Aang's wedding, I remember him just embracing me in that way; that meant just a little bit more, the way he only danced with you throughout the whole night, the wonderful afterhours spent together while we put fish in the Avatar's bed.

Why did Katara always make it so awkward still?! I thought me and him were a little passed this stage, but i guess we both need to just go for it. 

I'm snapped out of my mind by the sound of Sokka screaming and chasing a fish into the deeper water. I tried following him but to no avail, I did however hear him punch out of the water laughing.

"Toph I caught it! I bet its 18 pounds!"

When I picked it up from his hand it felt more like 8 pounds, but I let him keep his small victory. Truth be told I was just as impressed as Sokka I think. He threw it in a pouch and came walking to me. He slouched bad, the fish must have rocked him hard before he got it. But I kept smiling at him, he walked so damn triumphant, and I was stuck lost in him until he shook me.

"Do you think we should find Aang and Katara?"

I smile but shake my head. He nods in agreement, yeah we can hold up for a minute and sit down next to me. I push slightly up towards him, he still stood over me by at least a foot, but I found I could bring him down to my level if needed.

"I got to say I'm thoroughly impressed with your catch Sokka, and he only gave you a bruised rib!"

I poke him in his stomach and he winces, grabbing my shoulders and pulling pulling towards me. I love this contact and blush while he drops the grimmace, he looks angry and for a second I regret touching him, but relaxes after a second.

"Ah, Toph calm down."a smile creeps up his lips and I sighe, oh good at least he isn't mad. "You know I should just throw you in the river, I dont want to but you dont give me much choice.." Wait..

Oh son of a bitch!

He grabs me by my waist and lifts me up, then wraps an arm around my leg. Im screaming inside, what a fucking asshole. Here he is just grabbing me and lifting me up and I'm flipping out because this is something I needed and oh fuck I can thrash but he has me secured for the minute.

But the second minute I am absolutely in control and I think he knows it. I wrapped an arm around his neck and rolled around in his arms, bringing him down and putting me on top, breath on my face. Oh fuck, this is it, this is that moment I need to really do this and what do I say-

"Are you waiting for something?"

What a fucking dick! Oh my gosh I cant believe it, he says that right now and I bark in anger but it probably came out as lust. I drill my lips into his and tear into his shirt with my hands, my tongue slipping inside fast and pressing against his teeth before finally boring in and wrapping around his shocked tongue. Its absolutely intoxicating and I'm thinking dozens of thoughts and moan into his mouth and I'm nearly twitching and fuck I'm getting too hot.

It wasn't my first kiss, and it certainly wasn't his, but I think we both hit a real nerve right there, and it made the feeling that much more intense. I was drowning in Sokka, my lips parted as he became more aggressive to combat me. I think i might have grinded against him and got him to moan, I'm almost about to tear his pants off when he pushes back for a breath and grins while I rub against him, vying for more affection from this stupid fucking Water Tribe boy who absolutely did not make me run away and who I need to fucking ravage and WHY IS HE MAKING ME WAIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending brought to you by I THINK I NEED TO WAIT TO DO THIS FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER and everyone is a bunch of disappointment.


End file.
